Chinko Lasgnair
Chinko Lasgnair (ちんこ ラスネア, Chinko Rasunea) '''is a minor character appearing in '''Spartan Academy X. He is a student at Standard High, and possesses a (latent) quirk named Space. A realist with a heart of silver, with a light tarnish of douchebag and sleep deprivation, Chinko was enrolled into Standard High after being homeschooled for most of his life, his father doing so in an attempt to help his social skills improve. Appearance Chinko is a young man of average height, possessing a laidback, yet somewhat sleepy posture. Lacking the will or the effort to fix his own hair, his head is usually covered in messy frizz, with long bangs cascading down the right side of his head. A gold and white streak is dyed into it, as well as purple. He is a natural heterochromatic, with one eye being blue and the other a reddish-magenta color. Chinko wears cloth wrappings underneath his normal clothes to hide his bust size, as he is trans. It's noted that his size, without the wrappings, is C. These wrappings are done in three layers, one on his left shoulder, one on his right, and one across his torso. It has been rumored that Chinko wears a Virgin Killer Sweater™ in combination with these wrappings as sleepwear, though he has (and will) denied owning a VKS. His casual wear consists of his cloth bindings and sweatpants. Hero Outfit/Armor Dubbed Xeno Paladin, Chinko Personality It only takes two words to describe Chinko, one if you want to be really crass: No Filter (or Asshole, take your pick.). Having horrible social skills and a lack of a brain-to-mouth-filter Powers And Abilities Quirk Abilities Chinko's quirk, Space, is noted for having an unusual latency. The factor is there, it's just not able to present itself for some odd reason. There is one planned supermove for him, Singularity. Super Moves * Singularity: '''A powerful Super Move, Chinko condenses a point in space to such a degree that the air's mass within it begins to distort light, creating a black ball. Usually summoned around his hands, the ball is extremely dense, yet is capable of exploding into a great concussive force that has the potential to kill if charged for long enough as entropy takes the wheel. The attack is noted to be extremely hard to use, not because of it's condensing, but because of how ''heavy '''the ball is. It's like throwing an explosive shotput. ** It's noted that, under water, Singularity is more explosive due to water's inability to be compressed. Fighting Styles Current Styles Ferrum Crimine As a gift for Christmas, Chinko received a specially made sword and shield from his father, with a note saying: 'You're going to need a lot more than a vicious right hook'. Thus lead to his favorite sword and shield. The sword is a large and somewhat broad cutlass with a port attached to the base of the spine. The port is used to lock in a canister containing the Crystal Flower Of Space, which grants the blade the power to rip open portals. The shield is serrated, with 6 blades Planned Styles Quotes * ''"*Whistles* Nice ass." - An example of Chinko's lack of filter. * Trivia * Chinko's Deadname is Chika. =